


Seat

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Lingerie, Praise, facesitting, handjob, soft D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: A princess needs a throne to sit upon.





	Seat

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Allurivan Fic ever, I really enjoyed writing this one a lot on my tumblr sinfultrails and I hope you guys enjoy it here too

Allura shivered quietly, as she managed to keep her hands steady enough to hold her glass of tea. She made a quiet humming noise as she moved her hips down a little, soft thighs around her lover’s head.

  
She took a soft sip with a chuckle as she fixes the lace white bra, making sure not to spill anything on it as she fixes her silken robe.

  
“Mmm…such a sweet mouth you have my dear…” she slipped her hand down and gently plays with his white braid. Lightly she moved to stroked over his ears and head a shuddering breath escaping her as his tongue swipes up to her clit lightly, some saliva and other fluids getting on to her lace split crotch panties.

  
She chuckles at feeling his hands lightly trace up and down her thighs over the garterbelts holding her stockings up. She took another sip, cheeks a soft pink as she bites her lip.

  
“Mmm…Kolivan…what a good boy you are…” she ground her hips down “You make such a good seat for me as I….mmm….enjoy my tea—eeeee~”

  
She placed her teacup down and leans back a bit keeping her hips in place as she felt him moan quietly at her praise.

  
“My sweet Kolivan…” she gently held his head in both hands, his eyes closed as he focuses on his task, on pleasing her. Working to pleasure and be a good sub to her, the princess.

  
She sighed in pleasure when she felt the tip of his tongue lightly lap at the rim of her wet cunt, the fluids from it staining around his mouth, “Such a good boy…yes like tha-aaaat….ooooh….!”

Of all people to come to, the Marmora leader had come to her months back before this. Tired, lonely and in need of some form of physical affection what started as venting to each other over leadership roles while drinking something similar to what the paladins called vodka, had led to kissing…And then..well one can guess the rest.

  
She slowly slides on of her hands down behind her over his abdomen and between his thighs, lightly stroking and tracing over the familiar veins and light ridges of his hardened cock. She licked her lips as she felt him already leaking pre cum along its length.

  
His moans grew a little louder at the touch, cheeks darkening lightly. His yellow eyes open slightly, before he gasps when her hips pulls away.

  
“Come on now darling…I didn’t say you could stop did I?”

  
He shivered arching his hips lightly “Haaa….y-yes my Princess…..” he moved his head upwards to close his mouth over her slit again, setting to work on pleasing her….

  
He bucked his hips up when she started pumping him, firm and slow as she rubbed her thumb over the slit and head.

  
“You’re just so gorgeous darling…” he moaned quietly at her words “Nice and open…I especially love how you blush~”

  
He shivered and then arched a bit when she started moving her hand a little quicker as her hips start grinding down over her tongue and waiting mouth. The scent of her arousal filled his senses. He breathed it in as he tries to keep up with her hips.  
He grunted as she gripped his braid and pulled him up closer by it as she gasps and shivers. He felt the twitch of her labia against his tongue, sensing how close she was getting. He slowly closed his mouth over her shuddering hole and slurped and sucked hard slipping his tongue inside the weeping crevice.

  
“Oh oh oh….!” She gasped, pulling her hand from his throbbing member to hold his head in place—

  
“O-Oooooooh quiznaaaaaaaak…..!” She gasped, arching as her orgasm stains his mouth, her soft pink markings glowing.  
Kolivan blinked slowly, panting softly as she slumped a moment trembling. Slowly she slid off him move so she was straddling his stomach. He groaned as he oooked at her feeling her hands stroking over his face.

  
“Are you all right?” She asked softly tracing his cheek.

  
He took a moment before nodding “Yes princess…” he purred out hoarsely.

  
Allura smiled a little before kissing his cheek “Good..”

  
He gasped and shivered when he felt her gripping his cock again.

  
“Now…time for your reward.”


End file.
